


The Life and Times of Team MMRY

by RobinNBobin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, F/M, Gen, Mutual Pining, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNBobin/pseuds/RobinNBobin
Summary: This series was made as a prequel/less serious story for my buddy BurningCinders' series: Beacon High. So check it out and I hope you enjoy this.Mercury is bored beyond his wildest dreams. So when a friend from an old support group gives him a distraction, he might just be onboard for something amazing.





	1. An interest piqued

**Author's Note:**

> This series was made as a prequel/less serious story for my buddy BurningCinders' series: Beacon High. So check it out and I hope you enjoy this.

Mercury liked this part of the school, hell it was one of the few parts of the place that he actually enjoyed being in. The abandoned band storage room was one of the few places of solitude that could be found in the school and as an added bonus it also happened to be on the exact opposite side of the school from the locker rooms, so there was no way he would catch Cardin near here. Did not want to deal with that jackass today. After making sure that he was finally alone, he went over something that he had kept hidden in the room from before school. Pulling out his guitar and the amp that he found in the room, he began to strum the chords and bask in the hum. After a few good seconds of just enjoying the hum of the guitar Mercury began to rock out on his guitar. Just letting the music jam around him as he plays. He gets so wrapped up in the moment that he would never notice if anyone was there with him.  
“Ya know, you’re not that bad.”  
Mercury dropped his guitar at the sudden voice, thank god for straps. He flipped around only to find May Zedong sitting behind him eating a sandwich.  
“When the heck did you get here May?”  
May appeared to mull over the question for a second while peering at her phone, “I’d say about three maybe four minutes. Not really all that sure.”  
“What are you even doing here? Nobody comes near this room.” Mercury asked as he began to put away his equipment.  
“I’m surprised you’re not in a band with how well you play. You’re about as good as me at it,” May said ignoring the question while still munching on her sandwich.  
At that last comment Mercury finally looked up at the girl, “What? You’re telling me that you play electric guitar too.”  
“Yeah, pretty good too. So you’re not in a band?” May asked again.  
“What, no. Why on earth would I be in a band?” Mercury slung his guitar over his shoulder as he began to walk towards the door.  
“So people can hear you do what you love or something.”  
Mercury’s hand stopped at the doorknob. “Even if I wanted to be in a band, who the hell would I play with? I don’t actually know any other musicians-” May raises her hand “-besides you, and besides no one wants to hear just a lead and a rhythm.”  
“Well lucky for you, you happen to know somebody that can get exactly who we need,” May says smirking while popping some bubblegum into her mouth.  
“Oh yeah, who?”  
“Follow me young grasshopper and all shall be revealed,” May responded. She quickly opened the door and started to walk down the hallway, blowing a bubble as she goes.  
Mercury let out a sigh as he began to follow, too curious to not see where this would lead.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Mercury muttered as he continued to walk alongside May.  
“I don’t see what the big deal is about going down a hallway,” May replied, side-eyeing Mercury.  
“Uh-uh, not just any hallway, this hallway. Because this Hallway is the one that leads to the locker rooms, and that means that we’ll have to deal with all the assholes that use them. We’ll probably have deal with that douche Cardin or have Ren silently judge us from across the hall,” Mercury huffed. “How are we supposed to find a musician amongst a group of meatheads, huh?”  
“Eh they might be assholes but I happen to know that one those “meatheads” is pretty good on the drums,” May blew another bubble as they walked. “Besides what are the odds that we’ll actually run into either of them.”  
“Well well well, if it isn’t the pirate twins,” said a voice from behind them.  
Recognizing the voice, Mercury let out a sigh as he and May turned around to see the king douche himself.  
“Hey Cardin,” May said indifferent to the unsaid challenge between the two guys.  
“What are you two girls doing here, come to see some real men in action. Maybe if you’re lucky Peg leg you can help out that fag Arc get water for us,” Cardin said with his aura of smug just radiating off of him.  
“Nah dude just taking a walk,” May said with a shrug. “But if we find any real men we’ll let you know.”  
Cardin’s gaze shifted towards the beanie wearing girl. “I don’t remember talking to you, Cyclops.” Cardin’s smirk only got bigger as May took a step back.  
Finding the excuse that he had been waiting for Mercury stepped between the two of them.  
“You wanna say that again, asshole!” Mercury says getting into Cardin’s face.  
“Are we finally going to do this, Lieutenant Dan. Or you just going to puss out again.” Cardin says returning the glare.  
“Please, I could take you down with one leg tied behind my back,” Mercury spit out and shortening the distance between the two of them.  
Both of them were waiting for the other to throw the first punch.  
A punch that never came as a figure forced his way between the two of them. “Alright guys why don’t we take a deep breath before we do anything that we’ll regret.”  
“Russel, move I need teach this prick a lesson,” Cardin said trying to push his best friend out of the way.  
“I would if I could Cardin but if you get one more detention, Coach won’t let you play in the next two games,” Russell replied staying where he was.  
That actually made Cardin stop and think for a second before he backed off and turned around.   
“This isn’t over Black!” Cardin shouted over his shoulder. Mercury’s eyes followed him out the door.  
It was only until he heard Russel let out a sigh of relief that he stopped staring. “Well, that went better than I thought it would. Now-“ Russell turned towards the remaining people. “-May, Black, what are you doing over here?” Russell said giving them an honest smile.  
Mercury prodded May, who gave him some side eye as she flashed Russell a quick smile. “We’re actually here to talk with you Russell.” This confused both Russell and Mercury, but for different reasons. “You see, we’re starting a band and so we need a drummer. So I thought to myself “Who’s the most badass drummer I know,” and then you pop into my head, and then boom here we are,” May finished with the confident yet chill smile Mercury had ever seen. After about a solid minute of silence, a single word was uttered.  
“What?” Russell face showed a mixture of confusion and a little bit flattered.  
“She wants to start a band moron, you in or out,” Mercury really just wanted to get this conversation over with. This did earn him a glare from May unfortunately.  
“If you want to simplify it, yeah that’s what I’m asking,” May said, her eye shifting back over to Russell. “So what so you say Russ, will you rock out with us?”   
Russell’s eyes darted between the two of them before he let out a sigh, “Look May, I’m flattered, but I don’t know if I really have the time to be in a band and stay on the team,” He gave her a mournful look, “Just give me some time to think about it okay, if something comes up I’ll let you know. Just don’t get your hopes up. Now I hear practice calling me so I’ve gotta jet.” He turned around and started to jog towards the locker room, then paused, then he turned around gave a quick wave, then he was out of sight.   
“So what now May?” Mercury said turning his head towards May.  
May just turned around and began humming to herself.  
“Oh come on, I thought he was your go to guy,” Mercury said while catching up to her.  
“He is, we just got to give him three days is all,” she responded with a knowing smile creeping its way onto her face.  
“Why three day?”  
“Because Russ always takes three days to decide something, he’s predictable that way. Now come on, we need to discuss our next step.” May sped up as she began to zoom down the hall.  
As Mercury jogged to keep up with her, he wondered again if he was making the best choice doing this.


End file.
